Guiding Light
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Donna has some news for Harvey.


**Prompt by Emma Louise ( EmmaLou_OQ):** NYE; Donna reveals she's pregnant; sweet/romantic, no kink or sex

.

Seattle, December 27th.

Donna started her morning very lazily that day. She has felt under the weather during the last few days. Harvey and she had hosted their first Christmas party in their new home in Seattle: Louis, Sheila and Lucy, Marcus and his family, her parents, Samantha, Katrina, Alex and his family flew all from the east coast to spend three magical days at the Specters.

She was so euphoric, excited and worried that something could have gone wrong that didn't sleep properly the days before the party. And now she had to set everything up for the New Year's party she offered to host at their house. "Stupid me, I could've been in a 5 stars spa somewhere on Canada's mountains but guess what? I'm Donna Stupid Paulsen-Specter and I always have come up with the worst ideas" she muttered to herself while cleaning her breakfast dishes.

"Hey, what's up? Why my beautiful, hot wife is so grumpy today?" Harvey whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind while softly kissing her neck.

"I'm just tired, you know the wedding, the moving, being a COO at the law firm.."

"Having Mike as a boss," he said teasing her.

She laughed, "How do you always know what to say?"

"As I already told you - because I'm Superman," he said while smiling and remembering the first time they had that conversation back in NY.

"Really Donna, what's up? You have been a little off lately." he gently put her hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to be worried, Harvey, I'm fine. I really am, I'm just tired and I have to set the New Year's party up."

"We can call off the party if you want. We could go to Canada and having that trip we have been talking about since the day we take the plunge and…" but she stopped him

"We will have that trip but not now, I'm Donna Roberta Paulsen Specter and I don't call parties off. But you could help me relax," she said while teasing him

"Who am I to second contradict Donna Paulsen?" he said while picking her up to head into their bedroom.

Donna was drifting in and out, listening to Harvey's breath on her side. He really helped her to relax and had earned the best sleep of his life. She suddenly sat up on the bed. "Wait, wait, waaaaait" - she got up and ran into the master bathroom - "It can't be. IT CAN'T BE...IT CAN BE". She stared at her pads into the drawer and then she knew. The fatigue, the meltdowns, the cravings. She had missed her period that month. She's never missed a period before.

"Hey, is everything ok in there?" Harvey asked on the other side of the door

"Yes honey, I just needed to use the bathroom, go back to sleep," she answered

Was everything ok? She was pregnant. Jeez!

**.**

December 28th

She had to know, she had to be sure before dropping the bomb on Harvey. They were in their late 30s, almost at the beginning of their 40s and this could have been their only chance to have a child.

But she also had to set the new year party up and she was running out of time. Donna needed her sidekicks.

"Hey Donna, what's up?" Rachel asked while tidying her kitchen after the breakfast.

"Hey Rach, I need your help. I'm stuck with the party preparation, I've been quite busy in the last few days, could you come over this afternoon and help me with the decorations?"

"Sure, Mike and I will be there at 5."

.

December 28th, 5 pm.

"Hey Red, you look fantastic!" Mike said while hugging tenderly Donna. She had always been on his side, having his back when he and Harvey had fights and she was the one who helped him and Rachel reconcile.

"I don't, but you know I don't appreciate limits being placed on my beauty, so I'll take the compliment anyway," she answered while kissing his cheek.

"Whoa whoa, what's happening here?" Mike asked while staring at her

"What do you mean?" she looked innocent but she knew Mike and Rachel knew her better than many other people.

"You look exhausted, this place is a mess and New Year's eve is in 2 days. This looks like a Mike's plan, not a Donna's one," Rached said while pointed the mess around her.

"Hey! You know I can hear you?"

"Listen Donna, Rach is right, what's happening? Are you ok?" Mike looked really concerned about her.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired but thank God my sidekicks are here to help me out," she kissed again Mike's cheek and smiled to Rachel, praying they would have bought it.

.

Seattle, December 30th.

Donna walked back and forth in the kitchen, nervously scrolling and updating her emails. The day before she had her analysis and was waiting for the results. That day she would have known if she was pregnant or not.

A sound, the email had arrived. She was about to read it while Harvey entered the kitchen smiling at her. That smile had been lighting her up every day for the last decade. Even when they were just a boss and a secretary, even when they were just two friends trying to hide their feelings. And now every day for the rest of her life.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harvey asked while tasting his pancake.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be your wife"

"Well, you are. But to be fair I'm the luckiest one here," he said while kissing her, softly and then deeply.

"God you always take my breath away," she whispered

"Now do you wanna tell me what's going on?" - he asked - "And don't tell me everything's ok because you have been off lately and I'm starting to get worried"

"I'm fine, I'm just planning a surprise for you. And you better don't stick your nose in" - Donna Paulsen, Queen of the art of improvisation.

"Ok, I'm going to pick the guys up at the airport so you can go on with your surprise"

She was alone now. The moment had come. She opened her email and read it. PREGNANT. That word, the word she was waiting for. A baby, the results of their endless love. Tears came streaming down her face while imagining how she or he would be.

Later that evening.

Harvey parked his car and helped everyone coming inside their new home. He was collecting the remaining luggage while Louis approached him.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem a little bit off." Louis had known him for over 15 years now and he knew something was worrying him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Donna, she hadn't been very well lately," Harvey said while staring at his wife talking to Katrina and Sam while holding Lucy on her lap.

"Look at you. The man who denied his feelings for over a decade, who is now a softie," Louis said while making fun of him. "Harv, she's just tired I'm sure. The wedding, the moving, a new job, all the Faye mess. She just needs to slow down, but she's fine"

"I hope so."

**.**

Seattle, December 31st

Harvey woke up early that day and spent the following three hours staring at his wife, sleeping on his side. She had been off lately and he was starting to be concerned. The love of his life, his best friend, his work wife and then real wife, his compass. Donna. All these things in just one name.

"You've been staring at me for about 2 hours now. You're creepy." Donna said while stretching.

"3 hours, to be precise. And I'm not creepy, I'm just madly in love with you," Harvey said while kissing her. "What's happening? You've been acting weird lately"

"I'm fine Harvey, I just need to rest. And I will as soon as the party will be over"

The party was over, it was a success and Donna was now throwing up in her bathroom praying that pregnancy sickness was a passing thing.

The moment has come, she needed to tell Harvey the truth. He was sitting on the sofa, a glass of his favorite red wine in one hand and a book in the other.

"This is for you," she said while giving him a box. "My late Christmas present for you"

"Honey, you are the only present I've ever wanted." he replied looking at her with the exact same look he had while asking her to marry him at Louis' wedding.

"Open it"

He opened the box and saw his dad's records, those he thought he had lost forever. He looked at his beautiful, incredible wife.

"How did you…" his voice trembled

"Let's say I have resources. While in New York, Mike once asked me what to get to a man who had everything. He wanted to buy you a present and I told him there was no gift for you because you get what you want. But I was wrong. Love is the answer to that question, love has always been the answer. Love is in these records, your dad's love for music and your love for him. My love for you, for the man I met in that bar, the man who was not ready to admit his feeling but was always ready to have my back. Our child is pure love and deep down that day at that bar I knew you were the only man I wanted as my partner in life and as the father of my children. Our love will always be my guiding light," she said in one breath.

"Wait, what? Did you say our child?"

She nodded. Harvey started to cry, and then laugh and then cry again. He hugged his wife and he knew. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world, cause Donna Paulsen was one in a million, and she had chosen him.


End file.
